Runnin' With the Devil
by ironthunder
Summary: Continuation of IT ALL STARTED AT A CONCERT. Lizzie & Gordo are married & have recently started a family. Larry and Miranda are married as well- but what happens when people protest against the band they're in? LG, ML, R&R!
1. A Special Delivery

Okay, this is the continuation of the story IT ALL STARTED AT A CONCERT. Here we go.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few more months passed quickly, and everyone was enjoying their time off. Now it was the end of November, and Christmas was again around the corner. Lizzie and Miranda were again decorating the house with the tree and lights, while Gordo and Larry were outside, putting up the yard lights.  
  
Their parents were out of town, shopping, and Gregory and Tony were out of the hospital, and were setting the upcoming tour. They wanted to get this over with because it was already eight 'o clock in the evening, and they wanted to complete the decorations before Lizzie's parents got home.  
  
"So, have you thought about what to get Gordo this year?" Miranda asked as she helped Lizzie in putting up a dew decorations on the wall.  
  
"Not yet, but I really want it to be special. I was thinking about ge-" Lizzie gasped and went to her knees.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Miranda asked, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"I....I have to get to the hospital. It's time." Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda helped Lizzie outside, where Gordo and Larry were still putting decorations up.  
  
"Gordo, Larry- we have to go to the hospital now!" Miranda said.  
  
Gordo rushed to Lizzie's side.  
  
"Is she ready?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going."  
  
They quickly made their way over to the hospital. They greeted the nurse.  
  
"Good morning- I see that Lizzie can't wait any longer." the nurse said, as she called in the doctors. They rushed Lizzie in, and got her ready. Gordo quickly called in her parents. Jo answered the phone, and could hear Lizzie gasping.  
  
"Hello? What's wrong, is that Lizzie I hear?" Jo asked, panicked.  
  
"Mrs. McG, calm down- but Lizzie's about to deliv-"  
  
"We'll be over there as quickly as we can." Jo interrupted.  
  
Gordo hung up, and Miranda and Larry called their parents, while Gordo followed the doctors into the room. He tried his best to comfort Lizzie, but it didn't seem to help. About ten minutes later, all the parents walked in the door, as well as Gregory, Tony, Kate, Ethan, and a few other friends from their school.  
  
Jo quickly rushed into the room to see how Lizzie was. When she and Gordo tried to talk, they were interrupted by Lizzie screaming at them to shut up.  
  
'This is the worst part about your wife having a child.' Gordo thought.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, everyone was asking each other what they knew about the baby.  
  
"Since when did Lizzie get a baby?" Ethan asked.  
  
"She's been carrying it for months now, Ethan." Miranda said.  
  
"Really? I've never seen her carrying a baby with her."  
  
Miranda sighed, giving up on explaining. The doctors came out and told them that they could go in and see Lizzie one time, for five minutes, then, only Gordo and her parents could go in there.  
  
Everyone decided to walk in, and started wishing her luck.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to leave. It was pointless to try and talk to Lizzie while she was in labor.  
  
It was now eleven o'clock, and everyone had made a promise to stay there for Lizzie. Gordo let Lizzie know, and she quickly managed to say  
  
"TellthemIsaidthanksthat'sreallysweetofthem."  
  
Gordo told everyone. The baby wasn't due yet, so Sam took an order from everyone and went out to a fast food place to get everyone some food. He came back about fifteen minutes later, and they got the news that Lizzie had seemed to calm down a bit, but they were still going to deliver.  
  
Everyone downed their food and then went back to talking.  
  
Lizzie had calmed down enough to talk decent.  
  
"Lizzie, are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, Gordo- I'll be fine. I'm just a little bit scared, that's all.  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's hand.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. The baby's gonna be here before sunrise tomorrow, according to the doctor."  
  
"Gordo, this talking's driving me insane. Could you please just try not to talk?"  
  
"I'll try, baby." Gordo said, still holding Lizzie's hand.  
  
Lizzie laid her head back and shut her eyes. Jo caressed Lizzie's face with her hand. She knew that Lizzie was extremely scared- Lizzie could hardly handle the pain from her shots when she was growing up, so this pain was going to be much more than that.  
  
A few hours passed, Gordo still held onto Lizzie's hand, and Jo continues to caress her face. Then, Lizzie's eyes snapped open. Her grip on Gordo's hand tightened, and she sat straight up.  
  
"Here it comes......" Jo whispered.  
  
The doctors rushed in at the first sign. Everyone was doing their best to comfort Lizzie, but it didn't work the least bit. Quickly, Jo rushed to the waiting room and told everyone that Lizzie was ready, and then went straight back to Lizzie. A little while later, a baby girl was born. Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's chest as he wiped her remaining tears away. Jo ran out and told everyone that it was over, that they were cleaning the baby now.  
  
"I love you." Lizzie whispered into Gordo's ear.  
  
"I love you, baby." Gordo answered.  
  
When they looked up, the doctor was there, saying "You can hold her now."  
  
"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Gordo said.  
  
Gordo was called to fill out the forms. He turned to Lizzie.  
  
"What did you name her?"  
  
"Sara Diane." Lizzie said. She's never though up her name, so she came up with the best one she could think at the moment.  
  
"By the way, I'm staying overnight with you." Gordo said as he exited the room.  
  
While Gordo gave the information, Sam, Jo and Matt went into the room and saw Sara. Once they had visited for a while, they went home, along with all of Lizzie's friends- Lizzie gave them the message that she'd drop by their houses with Sara.  
  
Gordo came back, and Lizzie pulled him into a kiss. Sara was put into an outfit, and placed onto the warmer. Gordo and Lizzie turned the lights out, and with one more kiss, they drifted off to sleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of the first chapter, and an introduction to the latest character, Sara Diane Gordon. Chapter 2's gonna be up soon. 


	2. The Holidays Around the Corner

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Gordo woke up and smiled at each other. After a kiss, they heard the door open, and the doctor walked in.  
  
"All right, Lizzie. Fill out these forms and you can go." he told her.  
  
Lizzie filled out the forms, while the doctor explained what to do with the baby. He said that she wasn't as loud as the other babies they had delivered, so it wasn't going to be as much trouble.  
  
Lizzie finished, handed the forms in, changed and walked out of the hospital. They went home, and were greeted by her parents, Larry and Miranda- they didn't even bother to say hi to them, they were paying too much attention to Sara.  
  
"We have to talk with Greg and Tony for a while, can you watch Sara for us?' Lizzie asked after a while.  
  
"Of course we'll watch her, Lizzie." Jo said, not taking her eyes off of Sara.  
  
Lizzie quickly gave her mother the bag, which had everything they would need to watch the baby. Then, she, Gordo, Miranda and Larry met up at Gregory's house. They rang the doorbell.  
  
"Door's open." Gregory called form inside.  
  
They walked in and found him updating the REALITY website.  
  
"This week's update...." He said aloud as he typed. "The tour will be coming up soon, but the band needs some time...... and just in case you've been wondering why the tour has been postponed, we have some news. Yesterday, Lizzie gave birth to a baby girl, Sara Gordon. She'll have had plenty of rest by the time the tour begins. Please send her and Gordo your comments and questions. The tour begins soon enough."  
  
Gregory finished updating the website, and turned to Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"A little tired." Lizzie said.  
  
"A little?" Gregory asked. "I'm surprised that you're not asleep on the floor." he joked.  
  
"I got some rest last night. So, you said you called us here to talk about the tour?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah- some new features, I should say."  
  
They sat down in the living room, and Gregory discussed the new stage design with them, along with several playlists he came up with.  
  
"By the way, me and my buddy Gordo have sent in for another tour bus- the one we got had three flats, so we just got a better one. It's got three beds, a huge television, a kitchen set, and it's even got a small hot tub in the back."  
  
Gregory stood up and said, "Come with me, and I'll show it to you guys."  
  
They all went down to the lot where the bus was. He talked with the owner of the lot, and the owner led them to the back- there it was- a blue bus, with the REALITY logo on the sides. The door was opened, and they went inside- it was better than Gregory had explained. After they looked at everything there was in the bus, Gregory took them back to his house. There, they discussed a few more events on the tour, before they all went back to Lizzie's house. They asked Lizzie's parents to keep watching Sara, because they were all going Christmas shopping.  
  
They arrived at the mall, so Lizzie and Miranda went off to get a few gifts that they had finally made their minds up about. Larry and Gordo, of course, went to get the valuables that Lizzie and Miranda were wanting.  
  
Lizzie found the bass guitar that Gordo had been after ever since the tour was postponed. She quickly got that, and Miranda got Larry the electric drum set that he'd been wanting since he picked up drumming.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was searching all over for the ankle bracelet and the two rings that Lizzie had been wanting ever since the cruise. After searching through about nine shops, he finally came across the two. One of them was sliver and was decorated with emeralds. The ring were all brass- one of them was lined with rubies, the other had three diamonds on it. As another gift, he got her a necklace that had her name across it in sapphire.  
  
But he was also getting the gift she'd wanted for as long as he could remember- he stepped into the store and found what he was looking for.  
  
Over in another shop, Larry had bought the three outfits that Miranda had wanted for the upcoming tour. He was getting her something much bigger, but that was being reserved in another place. He met up with Gordo, and they got their gifts wrapped. Then, they met with Lizzie and Miranda, who also had wrapped gifts.  
  
They all went to Lizzie's house, and spent the whole night up, decorating the house, watching movies, tending to Sara whenever she needed to be, and things like that. Then, at four o'clock, they all went to sleep, dog-tired, but ready for the upcoming week.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's chapter 2! Hope ya liked it, chapter 3's coming soon! 


	3. For Whom the Bells Toll

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
AND ANOTHER: The song For Whom the Bell Tolls belong to Metallica, not me. Bit I changed a few words, so it would fit better in this chapter.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Larry walked down the street with Sara in Lizzie's arms. They were going down to the Digital Bean to meet their friends and let them see Sara. But for some reason, they were being followed by a group of mostly older women who were ringing bells.  
  
Miranda looked back, and said, "Hey, you're going to wake her baby up. Could you please stop ringing those bells?"  
  
The group ignored her and continued to ring the bells. They suddenly were greeted by Gregory, who was driving the band's bus.  
  
"I know what's going on with these people. Come with me, and I'll explain it on the way to the D.B."  
  
As quickly as they could, the band boarded the bus, but it was tough, because the groups stood out in front of their path. But Gregory quickly revved the engine, and the groups cleared the way. He quickly sped off.  
  
"What's with the people ringing the bells?" Lizzie asked. "They were waking Sara up."  
  
"For some reason, those people are against our band, and are trying to stop us from touring again."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Lizzie said.  
  
**_THEY MADE THEIR FIGHT _**

**_ON THE HILL _**

**_IN THE EARLY DAY_**  
  
"Yeah, and we still have to figure out why exactly they're opposing us." Gregory said.  
  
He quickly dropped them off at the Digital Bean, and met up with Tony, who was secretly tracking the opposers from behind. He found Tony near the mall, and he greeted Gregory.  
  
"I found the group holding a speech against them- let's go find out what they're saying." Tony said, and they both went to where the group was- outside the music store, where the new REALITY album was being advertised.  
  
**_ON THEIR FIGHT THEY ARE RIGHT _**

**_YES BUT WHO'S TO SAY?_**

**_FOR THE HILL THEY MAY KILL _**

**_THEY SUFFERED WOUNDS TO TEST THEIR PRIDE_**  
  
The two reached the group- who was now holding up anti-REALITY signs, and some were even tearing photos of the band, and throwing albums into a waste basket. One woman was speaking through a megaphone.  
  
"We, the Mothers Against Reality, are here to put an end to the disgrace known as REALITY. They teach our children nothing but disrespect for their family, hatred and horrible attitudes! What do we want?"  
  
"No more REALITY!" the group chanted.  
  
"When do we want it?"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Gregory and Tony were astonished.  
  
"Is that what they think of the band?" Tony asked.  
  
"Since when do we teach kids anything like that?"  
  
"We haven't- that woman doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
The group started ringing their bells again, and chanting protests against REALITY. It got so intense, that security had to come out and ask them to either calm down or leave. The group went away, but they still rang their bells and chanted protests. Gregory and Tony got in their bus and went to the Digital Bean as quickly as they could.  
  
**_A BAND OF FOUR _**

**_GOING INSANE FROM _**

**_THE PAIN _**

**_BECAUSE THEY SURELY KNOW _**

**_FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS_**  
  
They quickly rushed into the place, and found the band's friends crowding around, and taking turns holding Sara. They reached the four, and said that they needed to have an emergency meeting with everyone.  
  
"Meet us at my house in no more than an hour." Gregory said.  
  
"We'll be there, Greg." Lizzie said.  
  
Gregory quickly called every crew member of the band, and told them about the emergency meeting. Tony also called in his best security guards and told them that they would be needed in the upcoming tour. Also, the band's parents were called and asked to be at the meeting as well.  
  
Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. In an hour, everyone was at Gregory's house. He invited them in, and bought them to his bar, where beverages were set out. After everyone had settled down, Gregory stood up and started to speak.  
  
"You're all wondering why I've called you all here. The reason is, we have one of a band's many nightmares going on. There's groups that have gathered, and they are protesting against us, for reasons that we haven't even done."  
  
Everyone replied with anger, worry and frustration.  
  
"I know. I myself am not very happy with this. They are walking through the city, ringing what they call their "Purity Bells" and are shouting protests speeches out in public. One thing we need to make sure of, is that they don't know where we perform in this upcoming tour- which begins on the first week of January."  
  
**_THEIR BLACKENED ROARS _**

**_THEIR MASSIVE ROARS _**

**_FILLS THE CRUMBLING SKY _**

**_A SHATTERED GOAL FILLS THEIR SOUL _**

**_WITH A RUTHLESS CRY_**  
  
By the end of the meeting, everyone had came up with plans to stop this anti-REALITY group when they held protests. They had all gotten so caught up in this, that they forgot that it was Christmas Eve. It was only 6:30, and Lizzie still had her house set up for the Christmas Eve party.  
  
Everyone went over to Lizzie's house and helped get the party ready. When it reached 7:30, the house was already filled with guests. Everything seemed to be going great- until they heard bells outside. Tony got up from his chair.  
  
"We'll take care of this. Boys, let's go."  
  
The guard followed Tony outside, and in about three minutes, the bells had stopped, and Tony and the guard came back in, announcing that they had gotten the group to leave. The party quickly got going again.  
  
**_STRANGER NOW _**

**_ARE THEIR EYES TO THIS MYSTERY _**

**_THEY HEAR THE SILENCE SO LOUD _**

**_THE CRACK OF DAWN AND ALL IS GONE  
  
EXCEPT THE WILL TO BE _**

**_NOW THEY WILL SEE WHAT WILL BE BLINDED _**

**_BY THE EYES TO SEE _**

**_FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS  
  
AND TIME MARCHES ON _**

**_FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS_**  
  
The party lasted until one o'clock in the morning. Finally, when everyone went home, Lizzie and Gordo put Sara in her crib, went into their room and shared about two hours of passionate kissing, before they finally snuggled up against each other and went into a peaceful sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's chapter 3! Hope ya liked it. Chapter 4's coming to ya soon. See ya!


	4. Christmas Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked downstairs, to find Larry and Miranda already there, and Gregory and Tony walking through the door, and dropping wrapped gifts by the lit-up Christmas tree.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat on the sofa, and greeted everyone. Jo was sitting by the tree, feeding Sara. She told Lizzie and Gordo to go ahead and unwrap their gifts. Gregory and Tony gave them their gifts first.  
  
Lizzie unwrapped hers and found three shirt, sporting REALITY on all three.  
  
"Greg, this is so cool! Where did you find this?"  
  
"I had it custom made in a shop." Gregory told her They're being sold in stores in about four months, so you're the first to see them."  
  
Gordo opened his gift from Tony- it was a huge set of guitar amplifiers, something that Gordo had desperately needed since the tour was paused.  
  
"Finally! Just what I needed, thanks Tony."  
  
Jo and Sam handed their gifts to Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Lizzie unwrapped about ten outfits, which she really appreciated, because she needed some new outfits after giving birth to Sara.  
  
Gordo unwrapped his and found in the box two cameras, a set of lights, and a director's chair that had his name across the back. Gordo thanked them, and then handed his gifts over to Miranda and Larry.  
  
Miranda unwrapped and found the four sets of shoes she'd been wanting. Larry found his gift a little strange at first. It was two boxes, and they had the word TUDGEMAN printed across it.  
  
He opened it and saw the two sci-fi sunglasses that he had recently designed.  
  
"How---how...." Larry was speechless.  
  
"They're gonna be selling them as a REALITY trademark item." Gordo said. He then handed his gifts over to Lizzie. She unwrapped and gasped.  
  
"Gordo...oh my god...."  
  
"There's more where that came from, baby." Gordo said.  
  
"More? But you gave me enough?"  
  
"This is already here."  
  
"You're so great." she complimented, giving him his gift. He unwrapped it and found a black Ibanez Iceman bass.  
  
"Lizzie, how'd you know this was the one I've been after?"  
  
"You never listen to yourself talk, do you, Gordo?" she said playfully, and then kissing him. Everyone in the house opened the gifts they had, and then it was time for Gordo to give Lizzie her secret gift.  
  
He led her outside, and there, she saw the car of her dreams. She pulled Gordo into a long kiss.  
  
"I don't see how you could have bought this!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're worth it." he answered, which resulted in another kiss.  
  
After cleaning up, everyone went to the annual Christmas part in town, and came back late. They immediately went to sleep.  
  
_--------TWO WEEKS LATER---------_  
  
Gordo and Lizzie awoke in each other's arms, and heard the alarm buzzing, letting them know that it was 5:00. They quickly realized that this was the day that everyone left for the tour. Her parents could be heard getting ready downstairs. Sam and Jo both could afford an early retirement, so they retired three months ago. They would be coming on the tour with them to watch Sara when the band was onstage. The two quickly dressed, got Sara from her crib and met Lizzie's parents downstairs. Their luggage was already packed, and Sam was just finishing calling Matt, who was staying at Lanny's until they came back.  
  
"Okay, Larry and Miranda should be here shortly." Jo said.  
  
At that moment, Miranda and Larry walked through the door.  
  
"Just on time." Sam added.  
  
Everyone met Gregory and Tony out at the parking lot, and saw that they had the bus ready.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Sam asked.  
  
"Everything." Tony replied. "Including Sara's crib."  
  
"Sara's crib?" they all asked at once.  
  
"Yeah, we got her a crib, along with a few other things for the tour." Gregory said.  
  
Everyone went inside and set their luggage down. Sam and Jo sat up in the front section with Gregory and Tony, and the other five went into the back. They put Sara, who was still sound asleep, in her crib. The bus pulled out of the lot, and headed for their first destination- Seattle.  
-  
That's chapter 4! The tour's back up, and this fic has only begun! Chapter 5's coming soon. See ya! 


	5. The Return of REALITY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
AND ANOTHER: The song 100,000 Years belong to KISS, not me. I tried to find another song that would fit their comeback tour, but this is the best one I could get. I did change a couple of words to fit the band.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group reached Seattle a day early. They were even considering that they should have left later. But, no matter, they would find a way to entertain themselves before their concert.  
  
Miranda switched on the television, and saw the local news. A reporter was standing outside the arena that they were playing at on Thursday. Along the arena were about twenty or more tents. The reporter began speaking.  
  
"This is quite a scene. We're here at the east side of the White River Amphitheater in Seattle, where about ninety-four fans of the band REALITY are camping until they perform tomorrow, Friday, at 7:00, for the return of their first tour. The tour was postponed because lead singer Lizzie Gordon was carrying the child of her bass guitarist and husband, David Gordon, a.k.a. Gordo. The baby was born on December first, and was named Sara Gordon. The band is now back on tour, and are very much anticipated by fans."  
  
Miranda turned the TV off, and everyone looked at each other. This part of the tour was going to be the best, they were all sure of it.  
  
**_SORRY TO HAVE TAKEN SO LONG _**

**_IT MUST'VE BEEN A BITCH WHILE WE WERE GONE _**

**_YA MIND IF I SIT DOWN FOR A WHILE?_**

**_YOU'LL RE-AQUAINT YOURSELF WITH OUR STYLE_**  
  
Everyone checked into the hotel room, and were greeted by a swarm of fans. They took them time to hand out autographs- after about 15 minutes, everyone left, and they went up to their rooms.  
  
"My god, did everyone miss us THAT much?" Larry asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Gordo said, setting the luggage down.  
  
Everyone met up and went out to dinner, where they were again greeted by a few fans. Tonight was one of their "go ahead and give autographs" nights, since they hadn't really been in touch with their fans for a while. Sam, Jo, Gregory and Tony went back to the hotel, along with Sara, because the four were going to be up all night, partying.  
  
**_HOW COULD YOU HAVE WAITED THIS LONG?_**

**_IT HAD TO BE A BITCH WHILE WE WERE GONE _**

**_ALL THIS TIME, YOU PUT UP A FEAR _**

**_OF ONE-HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS.  
_**  
They started out by going to see a movie, everyone decided on seeing Alien vs Predator. After that, they went out to a huge nightclub, but were greeted by fans at the door. They gave out the autographs and went inside. Everyone had a drink, and then they decided on going out to the dance floor. Gordo hadn't danced with Lizzie since high school, and Lizzie hadn't danced with Gordo since high school either, and both f them were really impressed on how good they had gotten over the years. Miranda and Larry felt the same way.  
  
**_AND HEY WON'T YOU LET ME _**

**_I THINK I'M GOING OUTTA MY HEAD _**

**_YEAH I'M JUST ABOUT TO_**  
  
They stayed out until three o'clock, and they went back to their hotel, dead tired. They fell on their beds, and went right to sleep. They woke up the next morning to help Gregory and Tony set up the equipment. Once they were at the amphitheater, they were interviewed by the reporter. After answering a few questions, they went to set up their equipment.  
  
Everyone was using the new instruments that they had gotten for Christmas. Then, Gregory presented them with a brand-new lighted REALITY sign, and it was placed on the platform. Also, Gregory gave them a few new pyrotechnics, and then Tony gave them something for their instruments.  
  
Miranda got a device for her guitar that made the guitar look as if it were smoking. Gordo had received a launcher for his bass, that shot a fireball from the guitar. Lizzie got a switch for her microphone that made sparks fly out from the bottom. Larry got a special effects device for his drums that would make it look like it was in flames.  
  
Not only that, Gregory showed them some more things he'd gotten for the tour. Larry's platform was controlled by a system that would make it rise about two stories into the air. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda also had something that both they and the fans would like. It was basically a cable line that they attached to their belts. At the right time, the cable would bring them seven feet off of the ground, and would bring them out into the middle of the audience.  
  
After about four hours of testing, they went back to their hotel rooms, and got ready. When they were all ready, Gregory drove them to the amphitheater, where they waited backstage while MAKO and CYCLONE opened for them. They watched the television in the room, and saw the reporter speaking again.  
  
"It's Friday night, and here we are at the White River Amphitheater, where over eleven-thousand fans are anxiously awaiting the return of the band REALITY, who postponed the tour, due to Lizzie Gordon's pregnancy. Now, Lizzie has given birth to her and Gordo's child, and the band is ready to get back on tour."  
  
The adrenaline was almost as forceful as it was during their first concert. The reporter was right, they were so excited to start back on their tour. It wasn't long before Gregory came back, and told them that it was time. They waited in a small dark room like they always did, while Gregory announced them in his low, deep voice.  
  
"All right, Seattle.......you have waited a long time for this, and now it's time........you've been patient for six months now.......so give them a wild welcome, make them feel at home.....here they are, REALITY!!!!!"  
  
Gordo and Miranda played the first notes of their song called Selection. Then, they all ran out onstage, and were greeted by the screaming fans.  
  
**_SORRY TO HAVE TAKEN SO LONG _**

**_IT HAD TO BE A BITCH WHILE WE WERE GONE _**

**_YA MIND IF I SIT DOWN FOR A WHILE?_**

**_YOU'LL RE-AQUAINT YOURSELF WITH OUR STYLE _**

**_ALL THIS TIME, YOU HAD TOUP A FEAR _**

**_OF ONE-HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS._**  
  
They finished the song, and they each greeted their fans. This was going to be the tour that they'd never forget.  
-  
And that was chapter 5! Chapter 6 will arrive soon enough. See ya!


	6. Searching

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie please don't sue.  
  
AND ANOTHER: The song I Miss You is Blink 182's property, not mine.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****

****

****

****

**----THREE MONTHS AFTER THE CONCERT-----**  
  
Gordo walked down the street, his black trench coat protecting him from the bitter cold. He was heartbroken and worried- would he be able to find her? Yes.....he would find her, no matter what it took- and she was supposed to be somewhere in this city.  
  
It had happened a little over two months ago. After the concert in Seattle, Lizzie had gone backstage, and disappeared. They hadn't heard from her in two months, and Gordo had left the band to search for her. Gordo was in Detroit right now, because he had received a phone call that someone might have seen Lizzie disappearing into an alley. The caller didn't have enough time to reach her, so Gordo was searching all over the city.  
  
Meanwhile, in a building, on the outskirts of Detroit, Lizzie was tied up to a chair, in a room, while a shadowy figure paced around the dark bedroom.  
  
"For the millionth time, who are you?" Lizzie asked through fear. "I've been in your control for three months, and you still haven't showed me who you are."  
  
"Shut up!" The figure screamed. Lizzie recognized that voice, but from where?  
  
"So.....you wanna know who I am?" he spoke again. The person stepped into the dim light from the window, and Lizzie saw Ronnie standing there in front of her.  
  
"R--Ronnie?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"You'd better believe it."  
  
"I though I'd seen the last of you!"  
  
"Ha! I said that you'd be mine when everyone made me leave Hillridge- nobody believed me, but here you are! Lizzie, you should have just given in when I asked you the first time."  
  
"I told you, I love Gordo. I'm married to him now!"  
  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM, OR _I'LL CUT THAT WEDDING RING RIGHT OFF OF_ _YOU_!"  
  
Lizzie stopped talking. She wished that someone would come for her- she wanted to be with her friends and family but she wanted to be with Gordo the most. She missed him terribly.  
  
**_HELLO THERE THE ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE _**

**_THE SHADOW IN THE BACKGROUND OF THE MORGUE _**

**_THE UNSUSPECTING VICTIM OF DARKNESS OF THE VALLEY _**

**_WE CAN LIVE LIKE JACK & SALLY IF WE WANT_**  
  
Gordo was searching all over for her. Detroit was a huge city, and it would take him a long time to find her- but he wasn't going to give up, he missed her too much. He couldn't live without her- and for the past two months, he'd done nothing in life. He barely ate or slept- actually, he'd gotten to a point where he couldn't sleep without Lizzie in his arms. He kept on looking- he had a feeling inside him that Lizzie was somewhere in this city, and he was determined to find her.  
  
**_WHERE ARE YOU? _**

**_I'M SO SORRY I CANNOT SLEEP AND CANNOT DREAM TONIGHT _**

**_I NEED SOMEBODY AND ALWAYS _**

**_THIS SICK STRANGE DARKNESS _**

**_COMES CREEPING ON SO HAUNTING EVERY TIME_**  
  
Ronnie asked her again "I ASKED YOU IF YOU WOULD, NOW DAMN-IT, _ANSWER_ _ME_!"  
  
"Y--yes...." Lizzie said. "But only if you let me go after this."  
  
"_NO_! I'M NOT RELEASING YOU!"  
  
"Then I'm not doing it!" Lizzie spat back.  
  
"NO!? _NO_!? Then I guess I'll just have to make you to this, won't I?"  
  
Gordo was now at the police station, and asking them if they'd seen her at all. The didn't pay much attention to him, they just shook their heads 'no'. Gordo wasn't going to waste his time interrogating and not getting answers- he didn't know what could happen to Lizzie. His heart had been beaten to a pulp, scraped, cut and left for dead. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable- he had a tough time keeping tears down.  
  
**_WILL YOU COME HOME AND STOP THIS PAIN TONIGHT _**

**_STOP THIS PAIN TONIGHT _**

**_DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON ME _**

**_YOU'RE ALREADY THE VOICE IN MY HEAD _**

**_I MISS YOU _**

**_I MISS YOU_**  
  
Ronnie had let Lizzie loose from her chair, because she had finally agreed to fulfill his wish- but she wasn't going to let that really happen. Ronnie had no kind of weapons on him, and he had gotten thinner over the year, and it seemed like Lizzie could take him on. Lizzie played along with it at first- she unbuttoned the three top buttons on her shirt, before she dealt a strike to his face, and that took him right to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Gordo had found a policeman on the street- he asked if he was the one looking for Lizzie Gordon. He answered that he was, and the policeman began.  
  
"First, let me introduce myself- I'm Officer Carl Geoffrey. I know who you are, my son is huge fan of your band. Anyway, we did see your wife somewhere in the city, and that was about an hour ago. According to the person who saw it, she was riding with another person, in a black Ford F-150 truck, which had a for sale sign on it. About what went on at the station- the officers were busy with something else, and they didn't see who you were. But now, they're tracking down where the truck is. They're gonna let me know when they find it. In the meantime, you and me are going to look for her some more."  
  
The two continued searching for Lizzie, while the other officers tracked down the truck. Gordo got a call from Larry and Miranda, asking if he had any luck. He said that he hadn't found Lizzie yet, but he was close. He and Officer Geoffrey searched about thirty-four different places before they got a call form the police station.  
  
"Carl, it's Roy- we found the truck." the man on the other line said.  
  
"Where's it at, Roy?" Carl asked.  
  
"You know that white two-story house in the neighborhood on the edge of town?"  
  
"The one with the red shingles?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. That's where the truck is, the person was selling it online, and we found the advertisement."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
Carl and Gordo got into the police car and drove off to the house. Sure enough, there was the black truck. They got out, and could hear screams coming from within the house- and Gordo would know that voice anywhere. Carl said he'd go inside first. When he disappeared, it wasn't long before the screams stopped- he heard glass shattering, and then the screams started picking up again. Gordo quickly went inside. He found Carl sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Carl, are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine, Gordo. I just have a sore back, and I have to stay here for a while. I'll be up in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm going to find Lizzie." Gordo said.  
  
"Be careful, Gordo- wait, take this, just in case." Carl said, and he handed him a taser. Gordo put it in his back pocket, and went up the stair, where he could hear Lizzie sobbing.  
  
**_DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON ME _**

**_YOU'RE ALREADY THE VOICE IN MY HEAD _**

**_I MISS YOU _**

**_I MISS YOU _**

**_I MISS YOU_**  
  
Gordo reached the top of the stair, and his mind nearly exploded when he saw what was going on. Lizzie was curled in a corner, and he saw Ronnie walking toward her, with a shard of glass, and he was waving it around. Gordo was beyond filled with rage.  
  
Ronnie suddenly heard something he had never heard- he heard a ferocious, ethereal, demonic roar from behind him. He turned around, and saw Gordo standing there. He started to raise up the shard, but Gordo was too angry. With one strike to the head, he sent Ronnie crashing to the ground. Ronnie couldn't get up, due to the fact that he was too scared and shocked. He looked up at Gordo.  
  
Gordo's body had reacted to his anger. He was breathing extremely heavy, his face was pale, and blood had came into his eyes, making them bright red. Ronnie used to study anger in school, and all of these were signs of terrible rage. He backed up against the door, and then he heard a voice from the other side.  
  
"This is the DPD! Open the door and put your hands on your head!"  
  
Ronnie did as he was told, he could not escape. Carl walked in, and cuffed Ronnie, while Gordo had calmed down and was tending to Lizzie.  
  
"Boys, we found the man we've been searching for." Carl said into his radio.  
  
"Searching?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yep. This man is wanted for armed robbery, assault, and murder attempt." Carl said, as other policemen came inside the room.  
  
Luckily, Lizzie had not been hurt this time, and Ronnie would not bother them anymore. Gordo called everyone and let them know what had happened. They checked into a Holiday Inn, but neither of them were tired- they were too overjoyed to see each other. Lizzie was a bit sore from being tied up in the chair. Her and Gordo went downstairs and relaxed in the spa. Nobody else was there to disturb them. Gordo held Lizzie in his arms, and Lizzie rested up against Gordo. They could stay like that forever, both joy and passion was overpowering. After they were done at the spa, they were still too overjoyed to have found each other. They went back into their room, turned the lights off, and got into bed, holding each other and sharing passionate kisses.  
  
**_WHERE YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND ME _**

**_WE'LL HAVE HALLOWEEN ON CHRISTMAS _**

**_AND IN THE NIGHT, WE'LL WISH THIS NEVER ENDS _**

**_WE'LL WISH THIS NEVER ENDS._**  
  
They finally went to sleep, and woke up the next morning in each other's embrace. After a few minutes of kissing, they checked out of the hotel, and Gordo showed Lizzie the airplane tickets that he had bought.  
  
"For when I found you." he said.  
  
"You really weren't going to give up on me." Lizzie said softly.  
  
"I'd never. I'd search the whole damn universe to find you." he said.  
  
They got to the airport on time to get on their plane, and headed home to Hillridge.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 6 for ya! Chapter 7's on it's way. See ya!


	7. New Members

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Gordo and Lizzie returned to Hillridge, she was greeted by nearly everyone she knew. Gregory had let all the fans know that Lizzie was back, and that the tour would start up again. After a while, Gregory called the band over to his house, because he had a few things to tell them. They all went over to his house, and they all sat down in his living room.  
  
"Okay, first things first. The M.A.R. (Mothers Against Reality) has grown in size. They've convinced about eighteen more people to join the, and they've found out where we're performing next week, so I assume that they're gonna go up there and shout their stupid protest speeches.  
  
"Also, Lizzie, you didn't know this during the time you were away, but for about a month and a half, we've been announcing to the fans that a new band member is on the way, and we already introduced him on the website. He's going to the recording session with us tomorrow, and he's playing with us next week in Cleveland."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me- but I still don't know who he is."  
  
"We're not sure if you're gonna like him....." Gregory warned.  
  
"I'll manage to get along with him, whoever he is."  
  
"All right- here he is right now." Gregory said as the doorbell rang.  
  
He went and answered it. Moments later, Gregory walked into the living room, with Matt by his side. Matt had graduated this year, and had left Hillridge. Lizzie had warned him before he left that he would need a job, but he wasn't able to find one.  
  
"Matt?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the new member." Matt said, awaiting his sister to go hysterical.  
  
"It's about time you got a job!" Lizzie said with a grin.  
  
"You're not angry?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, not at all. I've been asking him for a long time if he had gotten a job, he wasn't ever able to find one. So, what's your position in the band?"  
  
"Lead guitar, I took lessons in my junior and senior year."  
  
"One problem- you don't have a guitar."  
  
"......You're right." Matt stated. "And we've got to record the new album tomorrow!" He was starting to panic.  
  
"Calm down, Matt!" Lizzie said. "Listen, we're going shopping tonight, and there's a big music shop in the mall- we have enough money to buy a guitar for you."  
  
That calmed Matt down. He sat down, while Gregory explained a few more things, one of them being that they were going to hire more security, now that the M.A.R. was bigger. Also, that they lost the sound manager, and that they were bringing in a new one. Everyone decided that since Matt was the only one in the band who would be touring without a partner, they asked his fiance, Melina to fill in, and she agreed, since she had been kicked out of her house after she had graduated.  
  
After going through everything, they went to the mall. Gordo and Larry went with Matt to the music shop, where Matt bought a silver Les Paul. Gordo and Larry wound up buying new instruments for themselves and a bit of new equipment as well.  
  
They met up with Lizzie and Miranda, who had bought a few things of their own. They then went home, and went to sleep. They all met up the next morning outside Gregory's studio. Gregory pulled up in his truck, and greeted everyone. He led them inside, and everyone grabbed their instruments and got set up. They recorded fourteen new songs, and Gordo shot music videos for four new songs and four old songs. They set a date to release both the DVD and the CD, and then everyone left the studio.  
  
They spent majority of the night out partying, and came home, dead tired, set their alarms for 5:30 and went to sleep. They all awoke to the sound of the alarm buzzing, and they all got dressed and went downstairs, and saw Jo and Sam packing up for the tour, as usual. Melina was also helping them. After getting everything ready, they all went to the parking lot, where they met Gregory and Tony.  
  
Everyone went in, set their luggage down, and then went into their bedrooms and caught up on the sleep that they didn't get enough of. When they woke up, they went to the front, where Gregory, Tony, Jo and Sam were. Gregory said that they were in Iowa, and still had a while until they reached Cleveland.  
  
Everyone was still tired, so they went back to sleep. When they woke again, they found that they were five minutes from Cleveland. They got all of their luggage ready, and Gregory pulled the bus into the hotel parking lot. They checked in, and went up to their rooms, setting everything down.  
  
They went to the Blossom Music Arena early and set everything up, went through sound checks, and special effects tests. After going through what they needed to get done, they went back to the hotel and went to sleep, ready to perform the next day.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 7! Chapter 8's coming soon. See ya!


	8. Trouble on Tour

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone awoke to the alarms buzzing off. They immediately got dressed and met up with Gregory downstairs. After breakfast, everyone boarded the bus, and they headed to the Blossom Music Arena to practice a few more times- they wanted to be in top condition for tonight's concert.  
  
Meanwhile, across town, the Mothers Against REALITY were having a meeting, and were coming up with a sinister plan- one that they should not take into action.  
  
"And the newest member is Matt, Lizzie's sister, right?" one of the people asked.  
  
"Yes." the leader, Sharon, answered. "And if this plan goes right, REALITY will have to quit."  
  
Over at the arena, everyone had practiced for a long time, and were on break. Matt was doing a really nice job, even on his first practice, and Melina had quickly learned how to manage to sound system.  
  
Everyone spotted a small group of children, who were around the age of seven. They were wearing the new REALITY shirts, and had been watching the group practice, their eyes widened. When they asked the band for autographs, they gladly agreed, and they found out that these children were orphans, and were living on foster care- luckily, the foster family was a kind one, and they had done their best to get them to this concert.  
  
"But we could only get back row tickets." the father said.  
  
"We can re-arrange that." Gordo said, and he pulled out a front-row ticket for both parents and for the three children.  
  
"Really, you don't have to do this." the mother said, trying to refuse the tickets.  
  
"I don't have to, but I wanted to do it." Gordo said, making her take the ticket.  
  
"C'mon, kids- we have to go get ready, and these people still have to practice." the father said.  
  
"Oh my god, thanks for reminding us!" Lizzie said, realizing that their break had ended about five minutes ago. The family left, and they ran back to the stage, where Gregory was waiting.  
  
"Greg, we're really sorry about the delay, but these kids saw us and-"  
  
"I know what happened, and I don't have the slightest problem with it." he interrupted.  
  
Everyone got back to practicing, and testing out the special effects and things like that. They went back to the hotel four hours before the concert started, and rested up.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Larry asked Miranda, as they sat in their room.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Miranda said.  
  
"Have you told them yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. But I'm going to, soon." she said. "We found out about this only a week ago."  
  
The hours passed slowly, and then it was time. Gregory called everyone out of their hotels, and as they walked out to the bus, he explained that they would have a contest that night, where twenty people who entered, would get to meet the band and get a photo after the concert. Everyone agreed that it was a great idea, but they insisted that if they were going to do this, the three children they met at practice would get backstage, no matter what. Gregory said that he'd reserve a spot for them backstage.  
  
They arrived at the arena, and went backstage to get ready, while CYCLONE and MAKO got the crowd started. Miranda was still deciding on when to tell everyone, as she, Gordo and Matt tuned their guitars up. Larry was telling Matt about the adrenaline, while Matt listened in excitement. Then, it was time. Gregory led them to the small dark room and introduced him. Gordo and Matt began playing the into to the song Top Speed, and everyone rushed out onstage, the adrenaline running fast.  
  
Everyone greeted the crowd once the song was done, and they began laying again. They played eighteen songs that evening, before smashing their instruments and saying goodnight. Everyone went back to the hotel, tired from their performance. The couple snuggled in their beds and went to sleep.  
  
A few hours later, a masked bandit managed to sneak into the hotel, and went up to room 412. He quickly drew out the card he'd stolen from behind the receptionist's back, and he opened the door. He found what he was looking for. He quickly walked up to Matt, and fastened a piece of tape around his mouth. Matt woke up, but the person just held a knife to Matt's throat.  
  
"Make one noise, and you're dead." the man said, as he tossed a small note on the bed, and pulled Matt out of the hotel, tossed him into the car, and drove off. He arrived at the other hotel across town, where he was tied up to a chair, and the bandit was paid $700. The women looked at him, and announced that they were the Mother Against Reality.  
  
Melina woke up the next morning, and saw that Matt was gone- she found the note, and what was on the note made her furious. She got dressed, and met up with everyone, showing Gregory the letter. he read aloud,  
  
__

__

_To the members of REALITY,  
  
We tried to warn you, but you would not listen. We told you to quit, but you didn't. We told you there would be consequences, but you didn't believe us. Well, now we have Matt, and the only way you're getting him back is if you promise to quit for good.  
  
From the M.A.R._

"Great, they followed us, and now they're trying to make us quit." he growled.  
  
"How are we going to get him back?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It's easy. The M.A.R. seems like a tough group, but once you backfire their plans, they're weak- almost too weak." Tony answered. "So all we have to do is find a way to backfire on them somehow, and they'll let Matt go."  
  
"But how do we find out where he is?" Miranda asked.  
  
"That group is stubborn as well." Gregory said, showing them the top of the note- it said HOLIDAY INN. Everyone got into the bus, and decided on a plan. Meanwhile, over at the Holiday Inn, the M.A.R. was questioning Matt, but he wasn't answering. They were threatening to keep him with them, and they'd take him away from the band, but he didn't speak.  
  
In about fifteen minutes, everyone had agreed on a plan. Gregory started the bus up, and they headed off for the Holiday Inn.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was chapter 8! Chapter 9's in the making already. See ya!


	9. Testing Her Heart

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plan had nearly gone bad. It almost didn't work, but they finally managed to pull Matt out of his stage of captivity. Now, they were back at the hotel, and were getting ready to go out for the night.  
  
Lizzie was going to get something from her room, when she bumped into someone she almost immediately recognized.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Frankie?"  
  
Standing in front of her, was Frankie Muniz, who had visited her during middle school, and had asked her on a date. Of course, it didn't work out, because Lizzie wasn't able to travel with Frankie, and she didn't feel as strongly about it as Frankie did.  
  
"Oh my god! It's good to see you!" Frankie said.  
  
"Back at you." Lizzie said.  
  
They spent a few minutes in conversation. Then, Frankie worked up his courage, and started to ask her the question he'd wanted to ask for a long time.  
  
"Well, Lizzie.......now that we're both famous people.......do you think that you and me could.........be......together now?"  
  
Frankie didn't know much about Lizzie and the band, so he had no clue that she was married. Lizzie was kind of shocked at the question. She thought that they were done with. But, she'd have to answer honestly. Gordo had put his heart to the test for her countless times, and now it was her turn to put her heart to the test for him.  
  
".........Sorry, I can't."  
  
"But.......but why, Lizzie? We're both famous people, so it's not like we can't see each other."  
  
"Actually Frankie, it is like we can't see each other."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't get it?"  
  
"No, and I still don't see why we can't be together."  
  
"Frankie, I'm married." Lizzie said, holding back the laughter.  
  
He was astonished. He never thought that she would be married to anyone. The first thing that went through his head was denial. Pure denial- he did not want to face the fact that Lizzie was married to someone else.  
  
"Yeah, whatever......anyway, I really think we could make a great couple, ya know?"  
  
"Frankie, I just told you that I'm married."  
  
"Sure. Uh-huh." He said, still in denial. He had already hugged her, and she hugged him back, but that was when they ran into each other. Now he tried to bring her into a kiss, but she quickly pulled back.  
  
"Frankie, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"I'm trying to take our relationship further."  
  
"For the final time Frankie, I am married. M-A-R-R-I-E-D. Married, and happy at that."  
  
"To who?" Frankie asked, hoping that she wouldn't be able to think of anyone.  
  
"Gordo. We got married about nine months ago, and we've had one girl so far."  
  
"Gordo....." Frankie hissed under his breath. He saw the way that Lizzie would look at Gordo, and he developed a disliking for him.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Frankie, but I can't just divorce him and go off with someone else. I love him too much."  
  
Frankie didn't say much. He just accepted it in a light manner, and walked away. Gordo stepped out from behind the corner- he had seen the whole thing go through.  
  
"Hi, Gordo."  
  
"Hey. I saw what happened."  
  
".......You're not angry, are you?" Lizzie asked, afraid that Gordo might have seen it the wrong way.  
  
"What would I be angry for? You were offered to go with someone else, but you refused."  
  
"I love you too much to leave you." Lizzie said.  
  
After a long kiss, they got ready for the night out with everyone. They went throughout the city, and then came back to the hotel and went to sleep- they were playing again at the Blossom Music Arena the next evening. They had also hired extra security, and the police had agreed to stop the M.A.R. if they showed up at the concert.  
  
They woke up the next day, and quickly got ready. Miranda was still thinking if she was going to tell everyone or not. By the time she was ready, she'd made her mind up to tell everyone just before the concert began.  
  
Everyone met up with Gregory and Tony, and they went over to the arena to get prepared for tonight.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was chapter 9 for ya, and chapter X is on it's way.  
  
**P.S.- I am starting to run out of some ideas, so I am open to any ideas you have. Just send your idea to me via email- you know where you can find my email address.**


	10. More Problems

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

MAKO was just making their entrance. Miranda walked into the room with the others, thinking that there was no turning back now. She was wondering how they would react.  
  
"Guys, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"There's no easy way of saying this, so I'm just gonna spit it out." she said.  
  
"Go ahead, we're listening." Gordo told her.  
  
"I......I recently found out that......I'm almost a month pregnant."  
  
"Miranda, that's great!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah.......but what about the tour? I mean, we've postponed touring so many times, and we can't afford to pause this again. And the baby might not be able to handle the noise when the time comes."  
  
"We'll figure out something, Miranda, don't worry. You're right, we can't stop the tour again.......but.....hey, I've got an idea!" Lizzie said.  
  
"And what's the idea?"  
  
"You took guitar in high school, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Were you the only girl there?"  
  
"No, as weird as it may seem, Kate took it as well. But what doe that have to do with.......oh, I see what you mean. Let's give her a call once we're done tonight."  
  
"Sure thing. I'm sure she'll take your place when you have to stop." Lizzie said.

****

****

****

****

**THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

"Thank you! You guys have been awesome, and we really enjoyed our time here!"  
  
Lizzie threw autographed REALITY merchandise to the crowd, while Gordo smashed his guitar and gave the bits and pieces to the audience.  
  
"Thank you again! Good night!" Lizzie added, before the lights dimmed and they went backstage.  
  
They quickly freshened up, and five minutes afterward, Lizzie, Gordo, Larry and Matt met up- but no Miranda. They knocked on her door, but they got no answer. They assumed she wasn't feeling well, so they went to the backstage fan greet, and let everyone know that Miranda wasn't feeling well, and she'd be out in a few minutes.  
  
Everyone quickly got their autographs, and left, but still no sign of Miranda. They went back to the room and knocked on the door. No answer. They tried to call her- no answer. Finally, they opened the door, and saw nobody in there. After searching the room, they found nothing, until Matt found a note, and it read:  
  
_IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS MIRANDA AGAIN, DO AS I SAY, AND I'LL LET HER FREE. OTHERWISE, YOU'LL SEE NO MORE OF MIRANDA  
  
SIGNED,  
JOHN THE RIPPER_  
  
"Who the hell is John the Ripper?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's the kind of nickname that murders and assassins use." Lizzie said in a worried voice.  
  
"Don't start talking like that, Lizzie." Matt said.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Matt. People are inspired by terror legends, and use part of their nickname for their own- John the Ripper, Matt? John the Ripper? That's close enough to Jack the Ripper, so you don't think that this guy's up to something?"  
  
"He's up to something, but it might not be murder." Larry told her.  
  
"First things first- we'll let Greg and Tony know, and see what they think about it. Then, now that we basically have to, we'll give Kate the phone call and ask her to fill in." Gordo said.  
  
Everyone agreed. They let Gregory and Tony know, who thought that it could be another scheme by the M.A.R, but it could also be something much more serious and dangerous. They gave Kate the phone call, and after hearing what happened, she said she'd definitely take her place.  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda was in a hotel room, while a man in a black longcoat stood and paced the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Miranda asked, unafraid- she could easily take this guy on.  
  
"Most people call me John the Ripper. But that's not my true identity."  
  
"Then what is your real identity?" Miranda asked, standing up and cracking her knuckles.  
  
This "John the Ripper" guy was not the kind of person who would scare you to death, so he got ready to answer her question.  
  
"My real name is......."

**That was chapter X for ya, and there's a lot more where this came from. Chapter 11's coming up, revealing the name of Mr. John the Ripper. See ya!**


	11. From Bad to Good

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
ANOTHER: The song Cold belongs to **Crossfade**, not me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I asked you, WHO ARE YOU!?" Miranda asked impatiently.

"Who am I? I'm Ronnie." the figure answered.  
  
"Ronnie? AGAIN!?" Miranda said, outraged.  
  
"Look, this isn't something bad. This is something that Greg and I planned- I'm a new member of the crew, but it's supposed to be a surprise to everyone.  
  
"Lizzie's not gonna like it."  
  
"Not at first, but I'm gonna clear things up with her- let's get going, I'm supposed to meet them in five minutes." Ronnie said, before he took Miranda, and they went to the hotel, where Miranda led him up to Lizzie's room. Ronnie told her what to say, and Miranda went in.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened? Who was the person who took you?"  
  
"You mean that John the Ripper guy? I found him, and he's outside the room."  
  
Lizzie immediately opened the door, and saw Ronnie standing there.  
  
"Ronnie? I thought we had seen the last of you! Now you're threatening us again?"  
  
"He's not threatening anyone." Gregory's voice could be heard. He stepped out from the corner, saying "He's the new stage manager for the band."  
  
"He what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gordo." Ronnie said. "If I do anything wrong, I get sent back to jail."  
  
"He's not gonna hurt anyone, I promise you."  
  
After everyone understood what was going on, Ronnie asked to talk to Lizzie, alone. Lizzie was going to hesitate, but she decided on talking with him. On the way into the room, she whispered to Gordo "If I scream, I'm in trouble."  
  
She sat down beside Ronnie, who began to speak.  
  
"Lizzie.....I need you to hear me out on everything I say."  
  
"Okay, Ronnie. What do you need to tell me?" Lizzie said, expecting him to go ballistic on her.  
  
"I recently came to realize that all the things I've done to you in the past......I never really meant it. I was out of my head- I wasn't right in my mind- I did things that I never figured would affect you like it did."  
  
**_LOOKING BACK AT ME I SEE _**

**_THAT I NEVER REALLY GOT IT RIGHT _**

**_AND I NEVER STOPPED TO THINK OF YOU _**

**_I'M ALWAYS WRAPPED IN THINGS I CANNOT WIN_**  
  
"Ronnie, are you serious?" Lizzie asked, shocked.  
  
"I mean every word I said. I was a drug addict, I thought that nobody cared about me, and I came to a conclusion that my life was pointless. I tired to commit suicide in jail, but it didn't work. I went through rehab, and things started looking up for me. Now, I'm engaged, and I've got a job now. I just wanted to apologize for the things I've done to you in the past- I though that you were the only solution, but I was wrong about that.  
  
**_WHAT I REALLY MEANT TO SAY I_**

**_S I'M SORRY FOR THE WAY I AM _**

**_I NEVER MEANT TO BE SO COLD_**  
  
"I finally realized that what I did to you would be like ghosts- they would haunt you. And I'm sure that they still do. I feel horrible whenever I think about it now."  
  
"Ronnie, it's okay. I don't think they're gonna haunt me now that you've apologized and realized what happened."  
  
"But it still feels like a knife going through me every time I think about what I did......especially what happened it Detroit. When that happened, I tried to take you away from Gordo. I though that he didn't love you enough to search for you, but I was proven wrong......really wrong."  
  
"He said that it made him really angry." Lizzie said.  
  
"Angry? Lizzie, you should have seen him, he was beyond rage."  
  
"Beyond rage?"  
  
"He was white as a ghost, he was breathing in a really evil voice- his eyes even turned red, that's how angry it made him, so that proves how much he really loves you."  
  
"But you were in love with me, Ronnie."  
  
"Actually, I was never in love with you. I thought I was, but I was just trying to use you as a......a toy, so to speak. I thought I'd never love again."  
  
"But you said you're engaged?"  
  
"Yeah. She's on a business trip right now, but I'll let you guys meet her."  
  
"Okay......so, I guess that's it."  
  
"Yeah. I just really needed to apologize to you, because I didn't mean to be like that to you, and I needed to apologize for the things I did to you."  
  
"Thanks. Okay, let's go meet up with everyone else, shall we?" Lizzie said, and they both walked out to join the others.  
  
**_I NEVER REALLY WANTED YOU TO SEE _**

**_THE SCREWED UP SIDE OF ME THAT I KEEP _**

**_LOCKED INSIDE OF ME DEEP _**

**_IT ALWAYS SEEMS TO GET TO ME _**

**_I NEVER REALLY WANTED YOU TO GO _**

**_THERE'S SO MANY THINGS YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN _**

**_I THOUGHT FOR ME THERE WAS NO HOPE _**

**_I NEVER MEANT TO BE SO COLD_**  
  
WHAT I REALLY MEANT TO SAY IS I'M SORRY FOR THE WAY I AM I NEVER MEANT TO BE SO COLD  
  
Everyone joined up outside Gregory's room. Gordo immediately went over to where Lizzie was standing, while everyone welcomed Ronnie.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gordo asked.  
  
"He was apologizing for the stuff he'd done to us."  
  
"Did he really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious. He's been through rehab, and he's also engaged."  
  
"To who?" Gordo asked.  
  
"He didn't say, but he's letting us meet her in a few weeks."

**_WHAT I REALLY MEANT TO SAY_**

**_IS I'M SORRY FOR THE WAY I AM_**

**_I NEVER MEANT TO BE SO COLD_**  
  
After everyone welcomed Ronnie, they got him a room, and everyone went to bed.  
  
"I didn't think he'd come to his senses." Gordo said as he got in beside Lizzie.  
  
"Neither did I, but he did. And he told me how angry you were when you saw him trying to attack me in Detroit."  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty angry."  
  
"That only proves how much you love me."  
  
"And you proved your love a few days ago. Turning down a celebrity is enough proof for me."Lizzie laughed before she kissed him a few times, and they cuddled together, drifting off to sleep.That's chapter 11 for ya! Chapter 12's on it's way. See ya!


	12. How Can I Live Without You

Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been away in Singapore. And then, the stupid hurricane traveled through knocked my electricity out for three days when I came back. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
ANOTHER: The song How Can I Live is **Ill Nino's** property, not mine. And, yes, I did change a couple of words.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi, Kate." Lizzie said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, hey Miranda." Kate said. "So, how's the baby?"  
  
"Just fine. I'll be able to do a few more shows before I'll have to stop."  
  
"Okay, I'll be ready whenever you need me."  
  
Ronnie knocked on the door, and Lizzie opened it. This was the day that they were to meet his fiance, but nobody was beside him, and he was hanging his head.  
  
"Ronnie....what happened?"  
  
"She......she broke up with me."  
  
"Who? Your fiance?"  
  
Ronnie nodded his head, and then was shoved out of the way by Parker.  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lizzie looked at Ronnie, as if to ask if Parker was his fiance, and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Parker.....why'd you end it with Ronnie?"  
  
"We.....just don't have anything in common, and I don't think that would be good for a marriage."  
  
"But we do have a lot in common, Parker, you probably don't see it."  
  
**_I AM SO UNLIKE YOU I_**

**_N SO MANY WAYS _**

**_I KNOW I'M JUST A COPY _**

**_THAT CARRIES ON THE STAIN_**  
  
"I really don't see that much in common. To tell you the truth, I still might have feelings for Gordo."  
  
"He's taken." Miranda and Kate said at the same time.  
  
"Don't care. But I'll tell you what. If Ronnie can prove to me that we have enough in common, I'll marry him."  
  
Ronnie brought Parker to his room, where she asked him to start naming the things they had in common.  
  
"For one thing, Parker, we've both screwed up in trying to take Lizzie and Gordo away from each other, and both have almost ended their relationships."  
  
Parker though about that for a minute, before agreeing with his idea.  
  
"That's one thing we have in common." she said, her feelings for Ronnie slowly starting to return.  
  
**_WE'VE MADE THE SAME MISTAKES _**

**_BECAUSE WE'RE ONE AND THE SAME _**

**_WE LEFT BEHIND THE ONES _**

**_THAT CANNOT SEPARATE_**  
  
"We've also broke their hearts, according to what Lizzie's told me. I broke Lizzie's heart, and you broke Gordo's."  
  
"Yeah, you're right- but is there anything we have in common that doesn't have to do with Lizzie and Gordo?" Parker asked.  
  
"We're both changed from what we were. We both were people that nobody liked because of our attitudes. Now, we're both working for the band, and we're both happy."  
  
"Yeah." she agreed.  
  
**_ALL THE LIES IN ME _**

**_ALL THAT DIED IN ME _**

**_HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?_**  
  
"Also, we-" Ronnie began, before Parker cut him off- her feelings for him had returned.  
  
"You're right. We do have a lot in common. I'm just starting to realize that we're almost the same person." Parker said before kissing him. They both then relaxed, after Ronnie replaced the ring on Parker's finger.  
  
**_I AM YOUR MIRROR IMAGE _**

**_I'M ALL YOU LEFT BEHIND _**

**_YOU MADE ME WHO I AM _**

**_BUT WHO THE HELL AM I?_**

**__**

**__**

**_WE'VE MADE THE SAME MISTAKES_**

**_BECAUSE WE'RE ONE IN THE SAME_**

**_WE LEFT BEHIND THE ONES_**

**_THAT CANNOT SEPARATE_**

**_ALL THAT LIES IN ME _**

**_ALL THAT DIED IN ME _**

**_HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?  
  
_**

**_ALL THAT LIES IN ME A_**

**_LL THAT DIED IN ME _**

**_HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?_**  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie and Gordo had gone out for their anniversary. They went to an expensive restaurant, and then a few other places that they felt like going to. They had been married for a year now, and couldn't be happier.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday we were getting ready for the wedding." Lizzie said as they rode back to the hotel.  
  
"I know." Gordo answered. "It's almost unbelievable we've been married for a year now."  
  
They went into their room, turned out the lights, and as one thing led to another, they wound up making love. When morning came, they realized that they had a concert to do that night, and were late for practice.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Miranda asked from onstage.  
  
"We slept a little late." Lizzie said.  
  
"You're lucky that Greg and Tony are running late." Larry said from behind the drums.  
  
It wasn't long before Greg and Tony came running into the arena, telling everyone that they had gotten a flat tire, and had to change it. After setting everything else up, they practiced for a long time, and then went back to their hotel to get ready for the concert.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 12! Sorry it's kind of lame, but it;s the best I could think up for now. Anyway, chapter 13 is on the ay. See ya!


	13. Feeling Left Out

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
ANOTHER ONE: The song Juggalo Homies is the property of the **Insane Clown Posse**, not me. Yeah, I did change some words in it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks went by smoothly. Miranda had recently stopped and Kate took her place for the time being. Then, one Friday evening, everyone was getting ready, when Gordo noticed something.  
  
"Where.....where's Larry?" he asked.  
  
Everyone looked around, and also saw that Larry wasn't there. And they had to be onstage in ten minutes. They quickly called Ronnie in, who had to agreed to take Larry's place in any situation, since he was also a drummer.  
  
They waited for the whole ten minutes, and no sign of Larry. After searching the whole arena, they decided to go onstage, and let Ronnie be the drummer.  
  
"Larry couldn't make it tonight, so Ronnie's on the drums tonight. Make him feel welcome!" Lizzie said once they had performed their first song.  
  
During the middle of the concert, they went backstage and searched one more time, but found no sign of Larry, so they went back on for their encore. After seven more songs, Lizzie and Kate threw out REALITY merchandise, and Gordo and Ronnie destroyed their instruments and gave the bits to the crowd.  
  
After the backstage greeting with their fans, Miranda met up with them.  
  
"I found Larry." Miranda said. "He's up in the hotel, but he's not coming out."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I dunno, but he had a depressed look on his face all day. I'm gonna talk with him." Miranda said. And that's what she did when everyone was back at the hotel. She went inside, and started to talk with Larry.  
  
"Where were you tonight? Ronnie had to be the drummer tonight." she said.  
  
"What do they need me for?" Larry scoffed.  
  
"Larry, what's gotten into you?" Miranda asked.  
  
After about two minutes of silence, Larry finally spoke.  
  
"You guys seem to have been leaving me out of everything." Larry said. "I feel like I'm not part of the band anymore, like I'm not even their friends. My distant cousins over in Iowa seem closer than you guys do now. I'm nearly thinking life is pointless."  
  
"Larry, that is not true. They've done so much for you, it's almost ridiculous." Miranda said, ready to tell him all the things that everyone had done for him.  
  
**_LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT THIS LIFE WE LIVE _**

**_AND LET US TRY TO SWERVE SOME OF THE ATTENTION YOU GIVE _**

**_TO THOSE DISTANT RELATIVES OVER IN HAMDINER _**

**_IF THEY REALLY MISSED YOU SO MUCH _**

**_WHY DON'T THEY GIVE YOU A CALL?_**  
  
"Do you remember when they asked you to be the drummer for the band?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"They said they chose you because you were the best drummer they had heard."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but they knew that I didn't have a drumset, or anything like that."  
  
"But we all chipped in and bought you that $600 drumset, and we even gave in more for a few sets of drumsticks and some other accessories."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's one thing, Larry- whenever you needed something, they've always been there to help you get it.  
  
**_WHO LOANED YOU MONEY, HOMIE?_**

**_WHO GAVE YOU CASH?_**

**_I DON'T KNOW, BUT I GOTTA ASSUME_**

**_WHEN YOU FIRST CAME HERE WE WERE IN THE ROOM.  
  
WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT HOMIES _**

**_THE DAWGS OF LIFE _**

**_REAL JUGGALO HOMIES_**

**_THROWIN' OUT LOVE SIGNS_**

"There was that one time where we were up all night and partied in Vegas- everyone was there when you were mistakenly arrested."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"The next morning, Gordo was sick when he was helping you fix up your new truck. He felt really bad about it- he apologized over 100 times, I'm sure of it. There was also the time that you were acting really freaky, like some sorcerer- Lizzie snapped you out of it before you tried to jump off a building." Miranda continues.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's being a friends." Larry said, realizing that he wasn't being left out at all."  
  
**_WHO WAS YOU WITH WHEN YOU GOT A TATTOO?_**

**_AND WHO SAVED YOU WHEN YOU DID THAT VOODOO?_**

**_AND WHO THREW UP ALL OVER YOUR CAR _**

**_AND FELT WORSE THAN YOU ABOUT IT THE MORNING?  
  
WHO LOANED YOU MONEY, HOMIE?_**

**_WHO GAVE YOU CASH?_**

**_I DON'T KNOW, BUT I GOTTA ASSUME _**

**_WHEN YOU FIRST CAME HERE, WE WERE IN THE ROOM.  
  
WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT HOMIES _**

**_THE DAWGS OF LIFE _**

**_REAL JUGGALO HOMIES_**

**_THROWIN' OUT LOVE SIGNS_**  
  
Larry had finally came to his senses, so he and Miranda went to Lizzie room, where everyone was awaiting the answers. Miranda had just finished explaining everything, when suddenly, Tony burst into the room.  
  
"Guys, you need to come with me, quick!" he said in a panicked voice.  
  
Everyone followed him to Gregory's room, where they found him lying on the floor, unconscious. They didn't know what had happened, until they got a clue when Kate looked on the wall, and saw the words, in red, **MOTHERS AGAINST REALITY**.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was chapter 13! So, what are the M.A.R. up to now? Read to find out! Chapter 14's on the way! See ya!


	14. No More of This

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, or any other characters, please don't sue.  
  
AND A NOTE: I am going to reward some of my readers who have given me awesome reviews by including them in the story. Some are readers of this story, and some are readers of **IT ALL STARTED AT A CONCERT**. Not all of them appear at once, some of them will appear in later chapters- and if you wanna be in this story, lemme know, OK? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and this story's only begun.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group made their way down the hallway, looking for room 152, the room where the M.A.R. meeting was taking place. Gregory had been sent to the hospital, and he told them what his attacker looked like. Now, they were on their way to stop this madness.  
  
Gordo slammed the doors open, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"This plan should work once we-" the leader said, but stopped when she saw the band standing in the doorway.  
  
Once the band was inside, Lizzie started to speak.  
  
"I thought you guys were about purity and kindness- isn't that what you people are supposed to be about?" she said.  
  
"Why, yes it is." the leader spoke.  
  
"Then why would you go far enough to attack someone just because you don't like them?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sometimes things need to be taken out before they get any worse."  
  
"And you're one of them." Larry said.  
  
"We're here to stop you, before you do anything else to us. We have a contract for you to sign and-"  
  
"We're not signing anything." the leader interrupted. "There's nothing you can do. There's about fifty of us, and only five of you."  
  
"Make that seven." a voice said, and in through the door came the **Insane Clown Posse**, another group that the M.A.R. was starting to go up against. And a group that all the members of REALITY liked.  
  
"So?" the leader asked, not moving.  
  
"Eleven!" a voice shouted, and in through the door came the leader of the band **MAKO**, Stormy Nights (stage name), backed up by the other three members.  
  
"Okay...." the leader said, starting to suspect something.  
  
"Fourteen!" a voice rang, and in walked Bittersweet, the leader of **CYCLONE**, and the two remaining members.  
  
"Nineteen!" another voice, and in came **Good Charlotte**. The M.A.R. just watched.  
  
"Twenty-two!" In walked **Blink 182**.  
  
"And to measure it off, this will probably finish at about seventy." Tony said as a swarm of security guards came into the room, locking the door behind them.  
  
"This contract had been signed by the President, and he has heard of what you've done. He also agrees that you should leave us alone. Nobody goes anywhere until you sign the contract." Gregory said, fully recovered, and stepping out from the security guards.  
  
After putting up a lot of argument, the M.A.R. finally agreed to sign the contract. They were informed that they did not have to break the group up, but if they did anything to harm anyone, they would be immediately shut down. After hesitating countless times, the leader finally signed the contract, and walked out of the meeting room.  
  
"Finally, we can get some peace and quiet." Lizzie said, not having the slightest idea that M.A.R. was planning to strike again.  
  
The groups met at the hotel, where the second-year anniversary for REALITY was being held. After thanking everyone, the band members of REALITY gave out their speeches and thank-yous to all their fans, and then the party began. About thirty minutes into the party, Lizzie got everyone's attention, as she turned on the wide-screen television, where a music-news reporter was- right outside the hotel.  
  
"It is official. About three minutes ago, we were informed that the Mothers Against Reality have officially quit. From what we've heard, they signed a contract, stating that they would not bother REALITY anymore. They were not going to sign the contract at first, but they did after appearances were made by the Insane Clown Posse, Good Charlotte, MAKO, CYCLONE, Blink 182, and a large number of security guards. Right now, the M.A.R. members are believed to be going home. There will be more details on this later."  
  
After an enormous cheer rose, the party started back up. Suddenly, the lights went out, and everyone started to go into hysteria, but Gregory managed to keep everyone down, and stay put. They saw the doors open, and a few people came into the room. The security guard quickly got up, and turned on their flashlights, ready to take on whomever it was who walked through those doors.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was chapter 14! So, who's behind all this, ruining the party and all? Chapter 15's on the way! See ya! 


	15. The Fall of MAR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
ANOTHER: The song **Blood **is **Papa Roach's** property, not mine.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The lights suddenly came back on, and they saw who the person was- the M.A.R. man who wore the black sweater and pants and the ski mask.  
  
"Who are you?" Tony asked, the security guard swarming around him. He had no choice to confess.  
  
"I work for the Mother Against Reality. My name is......my name is Steve- Steve Trenton." he said, pulling the ski mask off.  
  
Everyone was silent, until Gregory stepped forward, a stone cold look on his face.  
  
"Why?" he hissed at Steve.  
  
"I.....I had to. I had no choice."  
  
"That's a lie." Gregory snapped. "I don't know why you've been trying to hurt me." Everyone was puzzled. They didn't know what was going on. Gregory pulled Steve into a small, and everyone could heard an argument going on for about five minutes. Then, they came out.  
  
"You two know each other?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Know him?" Gregory asked. "He's my brother."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"He's the one who knocked you unconscious at the hotel?" Larry asked.  
  
"Damn right. Walked right in and smashed a bottle over my head."  
  
"Why would a brother do that to you?"  
  
"He's never been close with his family. He killed our father when he was 16. That caused me mother to run away, and it got to the point where I myself had to run. He joined the Mother Against Reality, because he heard that I was the manager, and it was the perfect chance to get back at me."  
  
**_I WILL FORGIVE _**

**_BUT I WON'T FORGET _**

**_I HOPE YOU KNOW _**

**_YOU LOST MY RESPECT_**  
  
"But what happened that made him so angry?"  
  
"It started when I beat him in a racing contest in school. Someone had tripped him, which caused him to lose. He thought that I was the one who had tripped him. A few days later, he was mugged, and, because of the race, he thought that I was the one who had mugged him."  
  
"You mean that you weren't the one who mugged me?"  
  
"No- what gave you that idea?"  
  
"That's what people at school told me."  
  
"But you shouldn't believe everything they say. Some people didn't like me very much. Anyway, he started to think that my parents favored me more. He grew farther and farther away from all of us. Then, one day, when my dad and I had just bought a brand new car for him on his birthday, he went bizzerk and shot our dad. He died right there in front of our house."  
  
**_I'M NOT A PAWN _**

**_FOR YOU TO PLAY IN YOUR LITTLE GAME _**

**_I HAD DIGNITY AND A DREAM I WANTED TO ACHIEVE _**

**_UNDER PRESSURE I'M TROUBLED AND YOU LET ME DOWN _**

**_I'M KNOCKED OUT AND ALL I HEAR ARE YOUR EMPTY PROMISES  
  
SO DOES IT RUN IN YOUR BLOOD TO BETRAY THE ONES YOU LOVE?  
  
DOES IT RUN IN YOUR BLOOD TO BETRAY THE ONES YOU LOVE?_**  
  
"That was MY car?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah, who did you think we bought it for?"  
  
"You. I was thinking that they forgot about me and bought you a new car."  
  
"No, it was your birthday gift."  
  
"Oh my god......what the hell have I done?" Steve said, realizing what he'd done.  
  
After a small conversation, Steve apologized to Gregory, and they vowed to not end up like this anymore. That was when the leader of the M.A.R. burst into the room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" she shrieked.  
  
Steve didn't know what to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"I knew that you were nothing but a traitor! I should have never hired you anyway! We didn't need you."  
  
After a small pause, Gregory spoke.  
  
"Maybe you don't need to work for them. She just said that she doesn't need you."  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Steve said.  
  
**_YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT _**

**_IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND YOU _**

**_YOU'D BETTER THINK TWICE _**

**_BEFORE YOU FLY OFF THE HANDLE AND LOSE IT _**

**_YOU'RE BETTER TO JOIN US _**

**_BEFORE YOU GET LOST IN THE SHUFFLE _**

**_YOU HAVE TO RISE AGAINST THE DEMONS THAT HOLD YOU DOWN._**  
  
"WHAT!?" the leader screamed.,  
  
"You don't need me- maybe REALITY would like a person like me."  
  
"Wait! I take back what I said. We need you in our group."  
  
"Nope. Too late."  
  
"If you don't stay with us, I'll make sure that I-"  
  
"Security!" Gregory shouted.  
  
The guard picked the leader up and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"We never needed you anyway!" she roared. "You're nothing to us! We can survive without you!" she shouted, not wanting to admit that this was truly the end of M.A.R.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was chapter 15! Sorry it took so long to update, another hurricane knocked my power out again for about a week. Anyway, chapter 16's on the way. See ya!


	16. On Tour Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue. And I do not own the song **TURN THE** **PAGE** either.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was official. The M.A.R. was done for good, and the tour was getting back to normal. The band was just crossing Nebraska, where they had performed their first concert since the contract signing. Everyone was eager to get the tour started. Not only that, they would be releasing a new album next week, entitled DEVASTATION. Even though the M.A.R. was no longer a threat, Tony had composed tighter security around the band. They were headed to Los Angeles, but they'd first stop in Hillridge to visit everyone.  
  
**_ON THE LONG AND LONESOME HIGHWAY _**

**_EAST OF OMAHA _**

**_YOU CAN LISTEN TO THE ENGINE MOANING OUT AS ONE OLD SONG.  
_**  
Lizzie's cell phone rang. She was expecting a call. The bands MAKO and CYCLONE had departed from the tour, and had gone on their own. Now, they were hoping to get another band to open up for them.  
  
"Gordon." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Lizzie Gordon?"  
  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
  
"Leon Smithe."  
  
"Leon Smithe? The leader of LES MISERABLES?"  
  
"That's correct. You said that you had an open space for an opening act?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll take it- nobody else would let us open up for them, so we were wondering if we could open for you guys."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal."  
  
"Thank you so much! You saved us."  
  
"No, you saved us."  
  
"Heh-heh. Well, thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and announced to everyone that the small band LES MISERABLES would be opening for them- much to the band's delight. This was their second tour, and they were hoping that it would make just as much of an impact as the first tour did- and they also hoped that they wouldn't have to stop every month.  
  
**_BUT YOUR THOUGHTS WILL SOON BE WANDERING _**

**_THE WAY THEY ALWAYS DO WHEN YOU'RE RIDING SIXTEEN HOURS _**

**_AND THERE'S NOTHING TO DO _**

**_YOU DON'T FEEL MUCH LIKE RIDING_**

**_YOU WISH THE TRIP WAS THROUGH_**.  
  
A few hours later, they arrived in Carson City, Nevada- the place where LES MISERABLES had come from. They were expecting to meet them there, where they would meet the members and discuss the opening act.  
  
They met up with the band at the clubhouse they owned. There, Leon greeted them, and he introduced the band to Fred- the lead guitarist, Brian- the bass guitarist, and Jacob- the drummer. Leon told them that was the rhythm guitarist and the lead singer. They went through everything, letting the band know the basics- forty-five minutes to open, the show started at 6:30, and all that stuff.  
  
Then, they helped the band load up their luggage, and LES MISERABLES left with REALITY, where they'd stop at Hillridge and then continue to Los Angeles.  
  
**_HERE I AM- ON THE ROAD AGAIN _**

**_THERE I AM-UP ON STAGE _**

**_HERE I GO- PLAYING STAR AGAIN _**

**_THERE I GO- TURN THE PAGE_**  
  
They got to Hillridge about ten hours later, and they all went to bed, due to the fact that it was three o'clock in the morning. When they woke up, they all went to visit their friends- Kate and Ethan, who had recently married, Mr. Dig, who was still teaching, and a few other people. After two day's worth of visiting, they all got back on their buses and headed over to Los Angeles, where the concert would take place the next day.  
  
When they got to the city, the first thing they did was set everything up and practice for about an hour and a half, so that was out of the way. Then, they went to a nearby hotel and got their rooms. They killed time by browsing through the city, doing this and that. It wasn't long before they decided to go back to the hotel and get some shut-eye. The next day, they all woke up, excited. They quickly got ready and went over to the arena and practiced for a long time.  
  
Then, they went back to the hotel, and got ready. Once everyone was ready, they got back into the bus, and headed to the arena. After LES MISERABLES opened up, the five others waited while Gregory announced them. They went out, the adrenaline rushing though them. They started off with their new song NEXT IN LINE.  
  
**_OUT THERE IN THE SPOTLIGHT _**

**_YOU'RE A MILLION MILES _****_AWAY _**

**_EVERY OUNCE OF ENERGY _**

**_YOU TRY TO GIVE AWAY _**

**_AS THE SWEAT POURS OUT YOUR BODY _**

**_LIKE THE MUSIC YOU PLAY_**  
  
After singing about nineteen more songs, they decided to call it a night. After throwing out merchandise, and smashing instruments, they went back to meet the fans who had been selected to see them backstage. They were about halfway through, when Tony rushed into the place.  
  
"Guys, we need to go ASAP!" he shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Miranda's ready to deliver." Tony said.  
  
Luckily, they had only four people left to go, so they quickly signed their items, and then rushed out to the bus. Gregory started the engine up, and they rushed to the hospital.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was chapter 16! Yippie-ki-yay! The MAR is gone, and a new character is on the way! Chapter 17's coming to ya soon. See ya!


	17. Kidnappers & Rescuers

Sorry about the wait, guys. I was away in Hong Kong, but I'm back now, so let's get this started.  
  
And I'm also giving credit to hilaryrocks101 for helping me out in this chapter. Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miranda walked out of the hospital carrying her new twin babies- Brandon and Ashlee. They were just going into the bus, when suddenly, two people in dark trench coats ran up, and snatched the babies out of Miranda's arms.  
  
"Oh my god! My babies!" Miranda screamed, but two people were already chasing after the two kidnappers. Larry wasn't about to lose his kids, and Gordo wasn't going to let his friends down.  
  
They watched the two people get into a van and back out- but they hit a nearby tree, which gave Gordo and Larry enough time to get into the rental truck they were using and follow after them.  
  
The next thing they knew, they were speeding down the highway after the two kidnappers. But to their dismay, they saw police cars following them. One they had stopped and the police asked them what they were speeding for, they told them the story.  
  
"Describe their appearance." the officer told the two.  
  
"Both of them, had red hair, and were dressed in dark trench coats."  
  
".....We've been trying to get these two for about three months now. But we can't have you guys chasing them. Get into my car and we'll go after them."  
  
Larry and Gordo got into the policeman's jeep, and they sped off and caught up to the van. The policeman started talking through the speaker.  
  
"This is the police! I order you to stop right now!"  
  
Of course, the two didn't listen, which left the cop no choice but to set up a road block and stop spikes up ahead. The road block didn't work, the van just wrecked and crashed, but kept going. The stop spikes, however, stopped them. The two suspects got out of the van, leaving the babies, and ran into the nearby forest.  
  
And that's when the van caught fire from wrecking. Larry wasn't going to let that stop him from saving his kids.  
  
He managed to get into the van, and pick up the twins. He then got out of the van, and ran as fast as he could- the van went up in a giant fireball seconds later. Larry just missed the fire, but he made it safely to the jeep.  
  
There, he set his babies down and called Miranda, letting her know that they had the babies in a safe place, and the two suspects were being searched for.  
  
About five minutes later, they watched the two men in trench coats get cuffed and escorted into a police car. Officer Jameson came up to them, and got some information- their names, phone number, etc. From there, Gordo and Larry were drove back to the truck, where they drove back to the hospital. Miranda, Lizzie and the others were waiting by the bus. Larry handed the babies over to Miranda, and they went inside the bus.  
  
About an hour later, Gordo got a phone call from Officer Jameson. He told Gordo that the two men had been identified as Alan Redman and George Andrews- half of the quartet gang known as The Four Horsemen.  
  
They were known for kidnapping babies, murder attempts, heavy drug abuse and demonic rituals. The other two men were named Louis Franklin and Brian Vincent, and they were last seen in Jacksonville, Florida. Officer Jameson said to keep a sharp eye out for them, and to call if they ever found them.  
  
Gordo hung up, and told everyone about the news. Everything seemed to be going smooth- that is, until Gregory spoke to them.  
  
"And our next tour stop IS in Jacksonville."  
  
This wasn't going to be easy- they also found out from Officer Jameson that the two kidnappers did get their one phone call, and they called Brian and Louis, and told them about the band. They let them know that they wanted those kids, no matter what cost. And they also said to wait in Jacksonville, because George had overheard Officer Jameson getting information from Gordo and Larry, and he found out that the band was headed to Jacksonville.  
  
The Jacksonville police had been contacted, but the band decided on getting some more help. They sent for their parents, for Ethan, for Kate and her cousin Amy, and a few other people that they knew were reliable. The band wasn't gonna go through anymore trouble like M.A.R. put them through. This was going to stop before it began.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was chapter 17! Again, a big thank-you goes to hilaryrocks101 for helping me out with this chapter, and chapter 18's on the way. See ya! 


	18. The Escape

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
ANOTHER: The song **Do This Anymore** is Nickelback's property.  
  
And I hope that nobody gets offended by the band having to escape Jacksonville- I have nothing against Jacksonville, because I live in Florida for one thing, so I repeat- I do not have anything against the city of Jacksonville.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone awoke the next morning to the sound of Gregory knocking on their door, telling them that it wasn't safe in Jacksonville. Everyone got dressed and met in Greogry's room.  
  
"What's this about, Greg?" Lizzie asked, confused as everyone else.  
  
Gregory started to explain to everyone.  
  
"About 3:00 this morning, I woke up to a strange sound. It sounded like someone was trying to unlock my door. It stopped after a few minutes, so I went back to sleep. A few minutes later, I woke up with a stinging on my right arm. I decided to ignore it, but when I woke up a few minutes ago, I found a few things that scared me."  
  
Gregory first showed them his right forearm- there were cut scars on it, which formed into a pentagram. He then showed them a set of lockpicks, which explained the sound of the doorknob. Then, he showed them a letter, which read:  
  
_YOU HAD OUR FRIENDS LOCKED UP. ALL WE WANTED WERE HER CHILDREN, BUT OH NO, YOU COULDN'T HAND THEM OVER. SO IF IT'S NOT THE CHILDREN WE'RE GOING TO GET, IT WILL BE YOU._  
  
Even though this letter was unsigned, they could all tell that it was obviously from Louis and Brian. But Gregory wasn't done yet.  
  
"The clerk at the front desk said that around 4:30 this morning, two men in trench coats came up to her and knocked her out cold with brass knuckles. She woke up later to find them missing."  
  
"So that means....." Miranda said.  
  
"Louis and Brian have figured out where we are. So, here's the bad news. We can't stay tonight after the concert, we have to leave immediately, or our lives will be at a high risk. I've already made contact with the police, and they said that they would do their best to look for them."  
  
Just at that moment, they heard someone knocking. They opened it up, and Tony walked in. He faced everyone, and started to speak.  
  
"I found the weirdest thing this morning on my arm."  
  
He showed them his right forearm, where the same kind of scars formed a pentagram. Gregory told Tony that he wasn't alone, showing him his scar.  
  
"We're leaving right after the concert tonight." Gregory said. "I can drive for a long time, so I'm going to drive until I can't drive anymore, and then we'll stop somewhere."  
  
Gregory was going to say more, but he heard people screaming outside. He looked out the window, and he yelled at what he saw- the REALITY tour bus was in flames, with most of the sound equipment inside. Everyone rushed over, and also reacted angrily. They knew that this was another scheme by Louis and Brian.  
  
"Great! The sound equipment's ruined, but that's something we can fix. How do we get out of here?" Larry exclaimed.  
  
"I've got a way out- I can't get a flight, but I can get us a train out of here." Gregory said. "The sound equipment's the only thing ruined in there, right? Everyone's got their luggage and instruments."  
  
Gregory sat down, and called the train station. Everyone sat down and hoped that they got a way out of Jacksonville. After a few minutes, Gregory hung up and spoke.  
  
"I got train tickets to San Diego. The train leaves at 1:00 a.m.- which will probably be about an hour after we finish packing everything up. So, call your folks, and tell them the plan, because they'll need to pick us up there."  
  
Everyone did so, and their parents understood and promised to be there. They contacted the place they were performing, and found out that they had some spare sound equipment for them, which made things a lot easier that day.  
  
After the concert that night, everyone packed as quickly as they could, got a cab, and headed to the train station. There, they found their train and rushed inside. They got their rooms, and everyone was nervous, waiting for the moment that the wheels started to move. Finally, after what seemed forever, they felt the train move. Everyone felt a huge sense of peace come over them- they were safe now.  
  
**_LEFT ON AN EASTBOUND TRAIN _**

**_GONE FIRST THING THIS MORNING _**

**_WHY IS WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU _**

**_ALWAYS THE WORST THING FOR ME?  
_**  
After everyone was relaxing in Lizzie's room, discussing on what to do about the damaged equipment, they looked to the door- two men in trench coats stood there, savage looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh no." Lizzie said.  
  
The two men went to grab something in their pockets, but Gordo and Tony got up and dealt both Louis and Brian a punch across the face. People who saw this started screaming, but the fight continued.  
  
It wasn't long before security guards showed up and separated the two pairs.  
  
"You two? Brian Vincent and Louis Franklin?" one guard asked.  
  
**_WHEN AM I GONNA LEARN?_**

**_WHY? BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF HATING?_**

**_WHEN WILL IT BE YOUR TURN?_**

**_WHY? BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF WAITING_**  
  
**__**

**_NO I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T _**

**_I DON'T FIND FAITH IN YOUR FORCED FEELINGS _**

**_NOT FOOLED BY YOUR MISLEADINGS _**

**_I WON'T BUY THE LINE YOU'RE SELLING _**

**_I'M TIRED OF THE LIES YOU'RE TELLING _**

**_I WON'T, I DON'T _**

**_I WON'T DO THIS ANYMORE _**

**_I WON'T, I DON'T _**

**_I WON'T DO THIS ANYMORE_**  
  
After searching the two, they found what the two were grabbing for- revolvers that they had in their pockets. In no time, the two men were cuffed and escorted out with the guards.  
  
Everyone decided that it was time to get some shut-eye. Gregory and Tony stayed up, and discussed a few more things to do, while the couples snuggled in their beds. Next stop, San Diego.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was chapter 18! So, is the band safe now? Find out next! Chapter 19 is on the way! See ya!


	19. Return Home

Hey, everyone! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in awhile- someone accidentally shot me in the torso, and I've been recovering for the past month. 

So I got back just in time for the holidays. Speaking of which, I hope everyone had a really good holiday. OK, let's get started

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at San Diego, where Lizzie parents greeted them (yeah, they did go home, I think I forgot to mention it.) Jo, who had heard all about the threats, greeted Lizzie with a tight embrace. Lizzie jerked away, and grabbed her stomach.

"Lizzie, what's the matter?" Jo asked.

"My...my stomach's hurting me. But I'll be fine, don't worry."

They all put their luggage in the vehicle, and drove to the McGuire house. Jo and Sam rushed inside quickly, while everyone else got their luggage out of the trunk.They walked into the dark house, when the lights came on, and they hear people shouting "Surprise!" There stood the Gordon family, the Sanchez's, the Sander's, Craft's and Tudgeman's.

It soon occurred that this was a welcome home party. They saw several gifts on the table, but they said that there was even more. After opening the gifts, which was desperately needed new equipment, they all got into Sam's vehicle, and drove down a block, there the band saw something that they could hardly believe- everyone had bought them a brand new tour bus, which was larger and better than the first. It even had the REALITY logo on the sides, as well as photos of the band.

On the way back, Lizzie grabbed her stomach a few more times, refusing help, saying that she'd be fine. Once they got inside the doorway, she again grabbed her stomach, and yelped.

"Lizzie, we have to get something done about this." Gordo said.

"Oh, all right." Lizzie whined.

They went to Lizzie's doctor, where she was immediately taken in. The doctor examined her eyes, mouth, and then put her stethoscope on her chest, they moved it to her stomach. She paused, and listened carefully.

"Hmm.... I think I know what this is." she said, taking Lizzie to a nearby room. Lizzie was set up on the ultrasound, while Gordo held Lizzie's hand. The test was run, and the doctor walked up to them with a huge grin on her face.

"I was right." she said.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"I'd like to be the first to congratulate you- I saw a baby in there."

Lizzie squealed and laughed as Gordo embraced her. They left the doctor's office and went home to tell everyone. As soon as they got to the house, they gathered everyone around the living room. Everyone was wondering what was going on.

"I'm pregnant." Lizzie said.

Excitement quickly went up in the room, and died down about five minutes later.

"You're gonna be a big sister. Yes you are!" Lizzie was saying to Sara later on that night. Then, she got a phone call. It Dr. Grace.

"Mrs. Gordon, I'm afraid I have some bad news.....the test was wrong- you're not pregnant."

"I'm not?"

"No. I'm extremely sorry, Mrs. Gordon. I know it's disappointing, and I wish you the best."

Lizzie hung up, and called Gordo in.

"Gordo....the test was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

"Lizzie...." Gordo said, stroking her hair.

"It's all right, Gordo." Lizzie said. "Maybe we're better off without another one."

"Lizzie, you always told me that you wanted at least two kids."

"I know, but...."

"If you want two kids, you should have two kids."

Lizzie thought about it.

"So, you're willing to have another kid?"

"Definitely." Gordo said.

"Well, let's go tell everyone the news first."

They went downstairs and told everyone about the news. Everyone attempted to comfort Lizzie, even though she wasn't in a sad mood. Later that night, Lizzie and Gordo made love- Lizzie was sure that her second child was on the way for sure this time as she snuggled in Gordo's arms and went to sleep. Everyone's lives was only starting to get a whole lot better.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was chapter 19! Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated, and I hope everyone had a good holiday. Chapter 20's on the way. See ya!


End file.
